


The Right Type of Sparks

by Bacoke



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacoke/pseuds/Bacoke
Summary: based off of the prompt "A princess accidentally wrongs a witch and is cursed so that no man shall ever love her. Fortunately, the princess is a lesbian, and is overjoyed. When the witch finds out her spell backfired she is furious, and goes to confront the princess. Except now that she’s a little calmer, the princess is super cute? Sparks fly, and not because of a magic spell."i dont follow the prompt exactly but like it's close enough lmao





	The Right Type of Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a few weeks ago while traveling back from china but never posted. but today i saw someone else post a chaennie story with the same prompt so i decided i might as well post mine lol

Irene was having the absolute worse day. 

First, the potion she had been brewing for three weeks spilled all over her dress, turning it into one hundred very cute, yet very despicable puppies (she was a witch, after all, and everybody knows that witches are cat people). Second, during her lunch break, Moonbyul had come crashing through her tower window, no doubt as a result of Solar and Moonbyul’s daily fights (Irene just wants them to get together already; the knight and the witch are way too invested in each other to be just “arch-enemies”). Lastly, she had dropped her precious crystal ball and shattered it into a million pieces (“no more flipping through random channels to waste time anymore,” Irene thought sadly).

 

So when a girl walked right into her while she was walking home from her tower, Irene was not happy.

 

Whirling around to meet her aggressor face to face, Irene wracked her brain for curses sufficient enough to curse such an evil-doer. Ignoring the “oh my god! I’m so sorry,” Irene scanned the girl head to toe.

Spotting the royal crest on the girl’s cloak and the nearby royal carriage, Irene smirked. 

“A princess, eh? Well let’s see how a princess handles this!”

Raising her arms, Irene chanted:

“Oh girl, oh girl who has no shame,

you will now become an uncourtable dame!

Any man who may have once seeked your hand,

Will now stay away from your sacred land!”

 

Sparks shot from the witch’s hands and filled the air around the two women, flying around like they had just been freed from an eternal prison. The princess looked around in awe, not even slightly fazed by the words that had caused such sparks to fly.

As the sparks slowly dissipated, Irene turned towards the princess and gave her the best evil smile she could come up with (which was very good, mind you. Men were forever scared of Irene, which was great, as she was a flaming lesbian).

In a voice that was no doubt much too dramatic, Irene shouted,

“Now not a single man will be willing to court and marry you! You are fated to be forever alone. Even marriages solely for political alliances won’t work for you! That man over there? He will never love you!”

The princess, stunned, turned around to look at the lord who had been attempting to woo her. He had already started packing up the materials for the picnic he had pestered the princess go on with him.

The princess turned around to see the strange, tiny witch strutting away with her held high. She turned back around to see the lord walking towards her, with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Your majesty, I’m sorry but I have to leave right now. Unfortunately, I have just grown disinterested in you after all those months of you rejecting me. Apologies.”

Schooling her face into a neutral expression, the princess replied, 

“Oh it’s quite alright, Lord Castleroy. I hope you can find someone that suits you well in the future, even if it is not me.”

As Lord Castleroy walked away, the princess broke out into a huge smile.

~~~ 

Seulgi was having the absolute best day of her life. 

It was a day after that witch had casted a spell on her, causing all her male courters to leave court. 

Seulgi was sure the spell had meant to cause her great sadness and pain, but that did not happen at all. No, all she felt was happiness.

The witch had simply picked the wrong curse for Seulgi. Men leaving her life forever? That was the life! Men simply did not interest her, exemplified by that Lord Castleroy. All his talk of pepper had bored the heterosexuality she never had right out of her.

The curse also had other effects; all the men leaving caught the attention of the King and Queen. Seulgi, too drunk on happiness to come up with a believable excuse, had told them the truth. 

Seulgi’s radiance had also raised royal eyebrows. Why was the princess so happy about men staying away from her? This forced Seulgi to come out to her parents, stuttering half the time and coming very, very close to bursting into tears. 

Being the rulers of the great, progressive kingdom of Ryerland, Seulgi’s parents had accepted her without question. She was their daughter, and they would love her no matter what. Besides, they had other children that could give them heirs

So, Seulgi was overjoyed. And very, very gay.

~~~

A month after that fateful day, Irene was feeling much better. 

Looking back on the incident, Irene felt really guilty. Cursing someone just because they had bumped into her? That’s Satan level evil. Or Joy level evil. Sootan, Irene thought. She snorted at that. Sooyoung, or Joy as she preferred to be called, would surely enjoy that nickname.

Lost in that thoughts, Irene bumped into a taller figure. Before she could look up, the figure said,

“Does this mean I have to curse you now?”

Irene’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked the princess she had cursed a month ago in the eyes. 

Not letting surprise take hold of her for long, Irene quickly let out an apology for bumping into the princess.

And then proceeded to let out another apology, this time for cursing her.

“Look, I’m so sorry about cursing you. I was having the worst day ever and I wasn’t in the right state of mind and this past month I’ve been feeling pretty guilty about it so just, I’m so sorry please forgive me.”

The princess raised an amused brow.

Continuing, Irene said:

“Your highness I can undo the spell if you wa-“

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. The curse has been quite a blessing, actually” said the princess, cutting the witch off.

At Irene’s confused expression, the princess quickly launched into an explanation.

“It’s not that your spell didn’t work or anything,”

(Irene scoffed, as if a spell SHE casted would fail)

“It’s just that men don’t interest me. My style is more… feminine.”

Before Irene could stop herself, she replied,

“Oh! Same here.”

Irene just couldn’t control her tongue around a pretty girl, could she?

A pretty girl? When Irene was not seeing red, the princess was a pretty girl.

Sparks began flying out of Irene’s hands again, but this time for a completely different reason.

“Not trying to curse me again, are you?”

Irene shook her head in furious denial.

“Or, are they a different type of sparks? Perhaps more of the attraction type than the curse type?” the princess asked with a mischievous smile.

Irene, face red in embarrassment, again shook her head in furious denial.

“You’re not a very good liar, are you?”

Irene covered her face with her hands and squeaked out an “apparently not.”

“Say… I never caught your name. Mine’s Seulgi, what’s yours?”

Peeking through her fingers, Irene told her.

“Well Irene, I don’t suppose you could give me your address? You know, so we can exchange pigeon messages.”

Conjuring a piece of paper and a quill out of thin air, the witch obliged.

“I’ll send my first message with my address so you can reply. But for now, I have places to be and royal duties to fulfill. I look forward to getting to know you, Irene!”

Smiling, Seulgi waved at Irene and left.

Irene stood there for a while, rooted to the spot, before finally finishing her walk to her tower with a stomach full of butterflies.

~~~

During lunch, Irene headed over to Solar’s tower to tell her all about her morning encounter. 

After explaining the encounter and gushing about how pretty Seulgi was, Solar was grinning ear to ear.

“You’ve gone soft Irene. You’ve gone soft!” Solar exclaimed gleefully.

“Have not!” Irene denied.

“Really? ‘She’s so pretty I think she shined brighter than the sun and melted all my insides and left only butterflies’ seems pretty soft to me.”

Joy, who had sensed something very significant was going on in Solar’s tower, barged through the door. 

“What’s going on here? And don’t even try to lie to me. The last person who did that got their cauldron trashed.”

Irene shuddered. She remembered that day; she had tried everything to clean the very obscene graffiti off her cauldron. Even Mr. Clean hadn’t worked!

“Irene’s gone soft!” Solar sing-songed. “Irene has finally gone soft! For a princess, of all people!”

Slowly, Joy turned to Irene.

“You’ve gone soft?”

“I have not gone soft! Don’t listen to Solar’s lies! Go trash her cauldron!”

“YOU’VE GONE SOFT!!!” Joy screamed in glee.

Guess Solar’s cauldron was safe, then.

Joy ran to Solar and they began singing together,

“Irene’s gone soft! Irene’s gone soft! The man-hating, cold witch Irene has gone soft!”

Irene thought about how much money it would take to pay a mercenary to take out Solar and Joy.

After Solar’s high note, Joy began to rap about how soft Irene was. But before things could get even worse, Irene said,

“Oh shut up, you two! Joy, I know about that village healer Yeri. You’re not fooling anyone when you say you’re ‘single and ready to mingle.’ You two are about the softest couple I’ve ever seen, which is saying a lot, because I know Jimin and Suga. And you, Solar. Everyone knows that you and Moonbyul are in love with each other but are too scared to admit it to each other. So shut up about me being soft because you guys are about ten thousand times softer!”

Solar and Joy looked at each other, then back to Irene.

And began their performance again.

A headache started to form in Irene’s brain, and she thinks she knows the perfect mercenary for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading idk how often ill update prob not very often lmao leave some kudos and comments those are mucho appreciated love you all


End file.
